User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey and welcome to my talkpage...There are a few rules in my talkpage *No bullying, no swearing(unless censored) *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying *If i have done something unorthodox please be gentle on me, i have made a lot of edits on this wiki but i'm still a rookie in many ways..... Thank you for your attention..... }} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 I'll need this for quick and easy talk to others so as the title said (NO TOUCHY!!!!!) DarkestShadow first talk bubble to me you don't have to keep this all the time you know -_-' any way you get my last message? 01:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll start tommorrow after people have seen my template here oh and thanks for the congratulations... any tips on terra xehanort in Terra's story? 08:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *Ars Solum *Sonic Blade *Meteor Crash *Zantetsuken *limit storm *Cura *Flame Salvo 08:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) oh n=know I've only ever given warnings that block was already there... also I'm only at level 23 with just over 1k munny... I'll have a lot of fun getting all that -_-' 08:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Just tips IRC then 08:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) click on the link that I just gave, enter your username then type in the capcha 08:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Bah Bye! Trials Are you mad at me or something? Hey.. }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= i see, okay. good luck on your Exam then. }} Don't worry about it exactly as the title says 01:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) may the odds be ever in your favor Thanks... I think Umm thanks for that... I'll also take that as IRC? 06:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) hey when handing out the PA awards give them one of these codings instead 01:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ohand when handing it out don't forget the code that surrounds this Heya, about GO Umm, by set do you mean you bought multiple items or is this ine specific object your talking about? For generally changing the outfit of your avatar go over the 'MyGaia' portion and the drop down should have an option with 'Avatar'. That's like the first one you see. Click that link and it'll take you to a semi-organized page that you can equip items. What's the item name(s)? Incase it's some other problem. Keyblade If what you want is a Keyblade made from others, then you picked the wrong guy :/ I design them by drawing them....--'''Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha, that's why I asked! Hmmm...let me see. This is like the basic way of putting it: http://img90.imageshack.us/img90/3827/stormfallkhbbscopy.png Let me know how you want everything connected etc. and I'll work on it later today. Also aren't you in school? 00:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC)